Branded promotional products include advertising, sales promotion and marketing communications media that use merchandise imprinted with an advertiser's identification, message or logo. These items effectively communicate a brand identity or a message and are used to create brand awareness, solidify customer relations and increase sales. The branded promotional products sector of the advertising industry provides unique marketing opportunities. Branded products are easy to understand and are useful in meeting many marketing objectives such as announcing a name change or building a company image.
The personal touch inherent in gift giving makes branded product advertising a high-impact tool when used in conjunction with other media. Typical uses include building brands, launching products, introducing reminder advertising, improving customer relations, generating new customers and/or accounts, increasing traffic and awareness at trade shows, safety programs, annual meetings, seasonal events, public relations, employee relations, and other advertising and marketing uses.
Branded promotional products are adopting a more active role in marketing as mass media such as print and television integrate with other promotional efforts. Because branded products provide a personal touch, they are effective and important marketing tools.
Customers increasingly expect more value from their purchasing experience with a high quality product that promotes their brand. They want a useful product obtained through a convenient transaction. Customers are often frustrated because they have to rely on a reseller for purchasing options and the flow of information. Resellers are expected to find customers favorable prices, produce samples and ensure timely delivery.
Currently, vendor partners have little or no contact with customers and rely on resellers to reach customers. Vendor partners spend significant amounts of effort and money providing price quotes and samples to resellers. It is difficult for vendor partners to gather product or customer market research and customer buying pattern information.
Traditionally, the promotional products industry has operated under a linear supply-chain model of distribution. Typically, the customer hires a reseller to assist in selecting a branded product for an event or promotion. The reseller locates the desired merchandise through established vendor partner relationships. The vendor partner manufacturers or imports the items, adds the brand, and ships the product. Business service partners provide services such as shipping, financing, and insurance. Media partners deliver educational and other useful information.
Thus, a comprehensive solution for all members of the promotional products industry that includes high quality products, current and accurate information, and support services with the result that the end user has a consistent, reliable and productive experience is needed.